I Am Growlithe, Hear Me Roar
by Miss Misty USA
Summary: A Growlithe runs away from his family and a nice girl takes care of him. But when the story takes a turn for the worse, what will happen to growlithe and his trainer? Read and find out! Chapter 6 is up! begginning is boring. It's getting better.
1. Default Chapter

I am Growlithe, Hear me roar  
  
Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, all those other people do. I'm not making any money off this, so don't sew.  
  
AN: this is a really stupid story, it just kind of' popped into my head, so don't kill me. On to the story!  
  
1 I am Growlithe, hear me roar  
  
My name is Growlithe. I live with a nice trainer. Let me tell you my story.  
  
When I was little, my parents didn't care about me. They gave me hardly any food and never talked to me. They always called me 'runt'. I hated them.  
  
One morning, I decided to run away. I went to some weird place where there were a lot of Pokémon. A human came to me and pick me up.  
  
"Hi. You're so cute!" a girl's voice said.  
  
"Growl?"  
  
"Ohhh! Dad, can I keep him?"  
  
"No honey, we already have enough mouths to feed."  
  
"Oh please dad! Please, please, pleaasse?"  
  
"No, you heard what I said. NO"  
  
"where will he live then? Alone and scared?"  
  
"no. we'll give him to Nurse Joy"  
  
All of this was confusing me. I couldn't understand what they were talking about. Suddenly, the girl started walking.  
  
"Growwl!"  
  
"It's okay, nurse Joy will be nice to you. I'll come and visit you every day."  
  
We got to the place where nurse Joy was. I was scared.  
  
"Hi, how can I help you?"  
  
"I found this Growlithe and I can't keep him. My dad told me to bring him here and you'd know what to do."  
  
"Yes, I'll keep him here."  
  
Just then, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes walked in. She was tall. I liked her, and instantly I jumped out of the little girl's arms and ran to her.  
  
"Oh! Who's your trainer?" She picked me up and took me to nurse Joy.  
  
"This little guy ran over to me. Does he have a trainer?"  
  
"No, actually, this little girl brought him in. She found him and couldn't take care of him."  
  
"Well, I'll take care of him. He'd be a good Pokémon, and I'd be a good trainer for him."  
  
"first, we need to make sure it's okay with Growlithe if he comes with you."  
  
I walked over to the girl at just the right time, I guess, because she picked me up and took me out of the strange place.  
  
"I guess you might want to meet my Pokémon. I think they'll like you."  
  
She then let out all of her Pokémon, who greeted me kindly.  
  
"Toge, togetic!" Hi, I'm Togetic!  
  
"Laap, lapras, lapp!" I'm Lapras!  
  
"Gol, golduck gol." Hi, I'm golduck.  
  
"Umbre, umbreon!" I'm Umbreon!  
  
"Amphar, ampharos os!" oh, I'm Ampharos, dear!  
  
I liked these Pokémon, and stayed close to them a lot, but then the girl took out these weird balls that were red and white and the Pokémon disappeared, and she threw one at me. It hit me, and I was inside a big, black space, and was floating around. It freaked me out really bad, and at first, I tried to get out, but I couldn't figure out how, and was really scared the whole time I was in there.  
  
Really stupid, I know, but please r&r! 


	2. Happiness

1 I am Growlithe, Hear Me Roar  
  
By: Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer:I think you know that I don't own all of that stuff, so back off.  
  
I was finally getting used to the big black space when I was outside again. There was another Poke'mon in front of me, but I didn't know what it was.  
  
"Growlithe, I think this is your first battle, so I'll try and be nice with you. Tackle that Oddish!"  
  
I wasn't sure what she meant, but somehow I knew to run at the Oddish. When I hit it, it flew up in the air; I didn't know I was that strong!  
  
The Oddish in return used stun spore on me, or at least that's what the girl told me afterwards.  
  
"Growlithe, ember attack that Oddish!"  
  
Again, I somehow knew what to do, because when the attack hit Oddish, it fainted.  
  
"Poke'ball go!" The girl said as she threw a red and white ball at the Oddish. It moved around for a while, but it finally stopped and disappeared.  
  
"Yes, I caught a Poke'mon!"  
  
I was happy that I won too, so I ran up to the girl and started licking her face. She liked it, and she sent out all of the other Poke'mon.  
  
"Amphar,ampharos!" well, dear, that was great!  
  
"Toge, toge tog tic." I can tell that Beth is proud of you.   
  
"Growl, grow ,lithe lithe?" Who's Beth?  
  
"Togetic toge togeti tic tic!" Oh, I can't believe she didn't tell you, she's the girl with the brown hair!   
  
"Growl, grow gro grol growl lithe lithe." I like her jeans and short sleeved blue shirt. She's nice too.   
  
She walked over and hugged me. "I need to get some lunch for us. Do you guys want some?"  
  
Everyone but me said yes, but I didn't know what the heck she was talking about, so I just said yes too.  
  
"Okay, let's get going!" she put us all back into those weird things again and I fell asleep.  
  
****2 hours later****  
  
Beth let us out of the balls and gave us some food. I ate it fast, since I hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch. We were in this weird room with only one window in it. It had only one bed, and Beth had a bunch of sleeping bags on the floor. I guessed that they were for us.  
  
After we were all done eating, we laid down on the sleeping bags and Beth told us a story. I couldn't understand it, but I still started to figure out some of the words. I was happy for once in my life, I had a good trainer, a good meal, and I was starting to understand what Beth was saying.  
  
AN: please r&r! I think it's better then the last chapter, right? 


	3. the capture

1 I Am Growlithe, Hear Me Roar  
  
By: Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer: It hurts me to say that I don't own any of this except Beth. I write for pleasure, I'm not earning any money off of this. Yada, Yada, Yada. And all of that other legal junk.  
  
When I woke up in the morning, I was really cold. All the other Poke'mon were curled up next to each other and I was on the side. I picked up my sleeping bag and carried it by Ampharos.  
  
"Amph Ampharos! Ampharos os." oh, dear, your freezing! Come sleep next to me.   
  
I was grateful to have Ampharos. She was nice to me. I knew she was a good Poke'mon when she first talked to me.  
  
When I woke up later, I was warm. The sun was up and I saw Beth cooking some pancakes. They smelt wonderful! I ran over to her and liked her leg.  
  
"Oh! Hi Growlithe!" she said joyfully.  
  
"Growl! Growlithe lithe!" I was very happy; I was starting to understand what she told me.  
  
There was a big plate with a whole bunch of pancakes on it. They looked really good.  
  
"Breakfast! Come on guys, it's to celebrate that we have Growlithe with us. This is really rare for you to get pancakes, I know you want them!"  
  
When she mentioned pancakes, everyone ran up to Beth. They really wanted pancakes. Beth started handing everyone two pancakes each, put she gave me two with whipped cream and sprinkles on them! That was the best breakfast I'd ever had.  
  
After breakfast, she walked over and wiped off my mouth. I guess I must've gotten pancake on it.  
  
She got out those red and white balls, I think she called them Poke'balls, and put us all back in them. I fell asleep again.  
  
****1 hour later****  
  
She sent me out of the ball again. In front of me was a Ponyta. I knew what to do.  
  
"Tackle it, Growlithe!" Beth commanded.  
  
I did exactly what she told me to. The Ponyta used flamethrower on me. It hurt, but I was okay.  
  
"Growlithe, use your roar attack!"  
  
When I used that, the Ponyta got scared and ran away, despite the fact that I was small.  
  
"Good job Growlithe! That was wonderful!" She stopped. She could tell something was wrong with me. I was rolling around on the ground wining. "I think you're growing a level Growlithe!" I could tell that she was happy, but I didn't feel very good.  
  
She put a blanket on me, and sat down with her backpack under her head.  
  
I just kind of fell asleep there next to Beth. She was coaxing me to sleep by petting my head.  
  
When I woke up, it was dark. I felt much better, and Beth was lying next to me. The other Poke'mon were lying around.  
  
I got up, because I heard voices. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but I went over to investigate.  
  
I walked over quietly and hid behind a tree that was by the people. They were wearing black suits with red R's on them.  
  
"That Girl has a lot of Poke'mon." A deep voice whispered.  
  
"The boss would really…" At that point, it got so quiet that I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I went closer.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" One of the men yelled. He picked me up and put me in a cage. I started yelping and howling for help. Ampharos came over, but it was to late. The men threw me into a van and drove off.  
  
Sorry I had to leave you hanging like this, but I had to. R&R! 


	4. Saved

1 I am Growlithe, Hear Me Roar  
  
By: Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer:, ^o,^ I hate to say this, but, I don't own Poke'mon, I don't get paid for writing this, but I wish both were true. I write for fun, blah, blah, blah. You know the rest.  
  
I was really scared! When I kept wining, one of the men came back and kicked the cage. "Shut up you stupid mutt!" This made me really angry. It was dark, and I could hardly see, but I could see the outline of that man. I used flamethrower on him. I was really angry and it was so hot that it just burned a hole through the bars in the cage.  
  
I jumped out. I tackled the nearby man and he flew onto the windshield. The other man pulled over immediately.  
  
Outside, Togetic was flying above the van. She kept hearing screaming and figured that Growlithe was winning. Suddenly she saw it stop, and she flew back to Beth as quick as possible.  
  
When she got to Beth, Beth got on and had Togetic take her to the van fast. They could hear yelling in the distance.  
  
****30 seconds later****  
  
Beth sent out Ampharos to help protect her. She sent Golduck to get Growlithe from the van.  
  
I was just about to get really mad and ember the other guy when Golduck picked me up. This surprised me. I thought it was the other man and instead embered him.  
  
"Gol Golduck duck du gol go duck?!" Hey, what was that for?!   
  
"Growl lith lithe gro!" ^.^;; oops, sorry Golduck!  
  
He ran out of the van with me.  
  
"Okay, Ampharos! Thunder punch that van!" Beth screamed being mad that those Team Rocket guys kidnapped me.  
  
"Ampharos amph!" Okay, dear, they deserve it!   
  
When Ampharos punched the van, it caught on fire. The man that was in it ran out and tried to rum away, but Beth was too quick for him.  
  
"Togetic, go get that Team Rocket guy and bring him back!"  
  
Togetic did what Beth said, and when Both Rockets were lying on the ground in front of Beth, she told me to use flamethrower on them. I was delighted that I got to torture the poor people who tortured me. I gave them my most powerful blast.  
  
Beth sent out Lapras. "Lapras, Ice beam them!" Lapras looked down on the pitiful rockets and immediately Ice beamed them.  
  
I was happy that the rockets were brought to justice. Here's what their faces looked like: @o@  
  
Beth tied them up and had Togetic and Golduck carry them to the police station.  
  
When we walked into the police station, a lady with a blue cap, blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue uniform consisting of a nice blue shirt and a blue skirt with blue high heels on asked Beth what she needed.  
  
"Officer Jenny, a pair of rockets captured my Growlithe. We got him back, but we have the rockets who are responsible are outside. My Poke'mon have them."  
  
"Oh, my! Take me to them!"  
  
Beth took the blue lady to Togetic and Golduck. The rockets were just starting to wake up.  
  
"You're under arrest for kidnapping!" Officer Jenny told the rockets in a very official tone.  
  
I was very happy that the rockets were captured.  
  
It was getting late, so Beth went to the local Poke'mon Center to get us a room. She got room # 18. It had one bed and a bathroom. There was a TV on top of a desk that was right in front of the bed. Beth went into the bathroom to change.  
  
When she came out, she had a long pink nightgown on. She got out the sleeping bags and we all climbed in. She told us another story. I fell asleep in the middle of the story, I think, and I dreamt of running in a field full of flowers.  
  
I'll write more. I have MUCH more in mind, so R&R! 


	5. More trouble

1 I Am Growlithe, Hear Me Roar  
  
By: Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer: once again, it hurts me to say that I don not own Poke'mon. I do own Beth and the plot though.  
  
2 Chapter 5  
  
That Night, I woke up to rustling noises. I looked around the room, and when I looked at the window, I saw three dark figures. They looked familiar. I got up to look because I was curious.  
  
I walked over to the window, and suddenly, something crashed through the window. Beth woke up and said something, but I couldn't hear her. The something grabbed me jumped out of the window. Another one of the things had something in their hand. It looked like a controller.  
  
At this point, I started biting whatever was holding me. I was mad that someone would interrupt my sleep like this.  
  
I looked over to the thing at the window, and someone muttered, "Go ahead." The thing with the controller in its hand pushed a button. A net shot out of the controller and wrapped around Beth and all of the Poke'mon in the hotel room. Beth was screaming and told Ampharos to thunder shock the thing.  
  
"Ampharos, amphar!" Okay, here goes, dear!   
  
When Ampharos thunder shocked, the net sent it back and The Poke'mon and Beth got shocked.  
  
"Wahahahahahaha! You should have known that Team Rocket would come up with something like this! The net is shock proof, and everything else proof too!"(I'm a lazy author. I didn't want to name all those Things ^. ~)  
  
The Rockets hooked the net to a hot air balloon and threw me into a cage. I started slamming myself into the bars. I was getting claustrophobic. I flamethrowered everywhere. I was so angry that these people kept interrupting my life. I was going to get them good.  
  
I kept ramming the bars until I had no strength left. I was really tired. I had to… stay…awake…  
  
****Sometime later****  
  
I woke up to someone putting their arms around me. I looked up and saw Beth's face. It was tear stained. We were in a room made of stone. It was cold and there was nothing to comfort us.  
  
"Grow Growlithe?" Beth, what's wrong?   
  
"Oh Growlithe, I can't believe this! Team Rocket actually got a hold of me! I told myself that I'd never let them do anything to me or my Poke'mon!"  
  
I got up and walked over to the door. Beth followed me. I started pushing on it.  
  
"Oh Growlithe! That won't work! The door is locked, we can't get out."  
  
I sat down. I knew we could get out somehow. I would get us out, I sat in a position for howling and started howling. "Aooooo! Growlithe! Growl gro!" Help! We're stuck! I am Growlithe, Hear me Roar!   
  
Beth stood there in disbelief. She had never seen a Growlithe so mad before. She sat down by the other Poke'mon. I just kept howling for help from other Poke'mon.  
  
****5 minutes later****  
  
The door slammed open. Someone walked in and shoved their cold booted foot under me. "Shut up you stupid mutt!" They kicked me over onto the wall 5feet away.  
  
Beth jumped up. "Don't ever hurt my Poke'mon!" She screamed. I was starting to faint, but I could tell that she was mad. Very mad. Her voice sounded like the devil had gotten into her.  
  
"I wont take that from you." I heard someone walking in Beth's direction.  
  
"Don't lay a hand on my Poke'mon! Ever!" She lunged at him. I heard her hit him and he just stood there. He was obviously strong, because I heard Beth beating on him, but he just grabbed her arm and threw her against the floor. She skidded and hit the wall.  
  
Umbreon got up and bit the man. He yelled and threw her against the floor too. She hit Beth.  
  
"Don't do anything. You might hurt yourself again." With that, he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. I heard it lock and tried to get up. My side was aching horribly. I fell over and lied there. I couldn't get up.  
  
Not really good, but I plan for a lot of action. Please R&R! 


	6. Giovanni

I Am Growlithe, Hear me Roar  
  
Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer: again, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I do not get paid for writing. I write for pleasure. Nintendo and all those other weird people own Poke'mon. I only own Beth. DON'T SUE!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When I woke up, everyone was asleep. I tried to get up, but when I did, it hurt really badly. I then remembered what happened. I tried to stand again. I managed to get up, but I was really shaky and I was afraid that I was going to fall over. I heard a weird noise. It almost sounded like.footsteps! I started yelping and howling at Beth. I started walking towards her too. She started to wake up and move around. "Growlithe, what are you doing? You woke me---" Just then, the door opened. A tall, muscled man walked in. He was wearing a black suit with a red 'r' on it. "The boss wants to see you, girl. And your Growlithe too." He explained. "Why? I don't want to talk to the person responsible for this! I hate Team Rocket! He is the person who had us kidnapped!" Beth yelled. "You must comply. He won't like this." "I don't think so!" "I'll just have to take you to him!" "No!" He walked over to Beth and grabbed her. She kicked him, but he just walked over to me and grabbed me by the neck. I didn't have the strength to do anything to him and yelped a bit. He pulled a key out of his pocket. He turned around to the door and pulled it shut. He locked it. I heard one of the Poke'mon coming to the door. "Let me go! I don't want to talk to him! He's a monster!" The man kept walking. Beth kept kicking him. After about 5 minutes, he put her down. "Don't move a muscle!" He reached into a pack that he was carrying. When he pulled his hand out, there was a thick rope in it. "Get over here, Girl!" "Why? I don't want you to tie me up!" I could tell that he was getting annoyed. The Rocket walked over to her and grabbed her arm. She bit him. "Ow! Stop that!" He smacked her face. I hated him! He was really mean! I tried to muster up some strength to at least bite his leg or something, but I just couldn't. Everything was aching. He started wrapping the rope around her waist and arms so that she couldn't move. "Ow! Stop that! It hurts!" "Why, you might get loose if I don't tie the rope tight enough. I'm hardly making it very tight at all." He pulled a knife out of his pack and cut the rope in half. He started tying her legs together. "Will you stop that!?" He picked both of us up and started walking again. Beth cussed at him the whole way. After a while, he put us down and reached in his pack again. This time, he pulled out earplugs! He popped them in his ears, picked us up again, and continued walking. A while later, he walked up to a big oak door and knocked. "Come in," a voice said out of nowhere. The Rocket pushed open the door. It was dark in the room. I could see a figure behind the big oak desk in the center of the room. The figure was covered in shadows. I couldn't really tell what he looked like. "Boss. This is the girl and her Growlithe." The Rocket said professionally. "Please stand out side the door and wait until I call for you." Said the man behind the desk. "Yes sir." He put us on the floor and walked out the door. Once the door was closed completely, the man in shadows started talking. "I know you have some very valuable Poke'mon. Why don't you give them to me? I'll let you go free and you'll be able to go on your journey again. I like your Growlithe the most." His voice was creepy. It was almost like two voices in one. "Now why would I go and betray my Poke'mon like that? Let's see, I wouldn't, you freak!" "Be reasonable! I haven't told you the other option yet, have I? You can give me your Poke'mon, or become a Rocket for lifetime, or, I'll kill you and take your Poke'mon from you when you're dead." He laughed cruelly. "It's a lose lose situation for you." "I'd never give you my Poke'mon or join Team Rocket, and if you did kill me, then my Poke'mon would never obey you!" I was listening to the conversation very intently. I didn't like it at all. If I could just sneak out, then I might just be able to.Yes that was it! It would definitely work! I started moving very slowly towards the door. It hurt me horribly, but I knew that Beth wouldn't have a chance if I didn't get help. The Team Rocket leader didn't even notice. I reached the door. I would try to open it very quietly. Once I was outside the door, I noticed the other Team Rocket member. He was sound asleep. Yes, this would definitely work! I started inching down the hall. I reached a fork in the hallway. I went left. At the end of that hall, I saw a big door. I could hear people yelling. I got to the door, and opened it slowly. Inside were a whole bunch of Rockets training their Poke'mon. "Growl grol lithe lithe!" Help, I've been kidnapped and my trainer is in trouble! The Poke'mon turned their heads. They had gotten the message! But, the Rockets had too. One of them yelled at his Poke'mon to attack me. The Poke'mon started moving towards me. I was so scared that I couldn't move to run away!  
  
Oh no! What will happen to Growlithe? Please R&R! 


	7. help comes

I am Growlithe, Hear Me Roar  
  
Miss Misty USA  
  
Disclaimer: I will own Pokémon when I turn 678,643,784,367,623,764,796,178,346,327,898,472,361,876,923,467,326,401,798, 794,923,780,492,374,036,576,326,153,826,482,364,632,705,618,023,249,702,365, 606,891,729,306,496,325,760,813,628,497,398,274,980,718,326,432,895,439,815, 806,327,986,980,249. Get the point?  
  
The fat little Raticate moved slowly moved towards me. I couldn't move. "Rat rati, Raticate! Rat!" We'll help you! Come on guys! A wave of relief hit me. I was so glad that the other Pokémon were willing to help! We started running towards the dark room where Beth was. The Rockets that owned the helpful Pokémon were chasing us. We turned around. They paused, and slowly started walking back. I used my flamethrower on them. They ran screaming back down the hall. I heard evil laughing. "Take her to get fitted for new clothes!!!!" I knew what she had done. Two rockets walked out of the room. Beth was walking next to them with her head down. Suddenly, the Rockets saw us. "Boss, we have a problem here! There is a LOT of Pokémon out here!" Beth looked up. "Growlithe! I knew you would come through for me!" The Rockets let Beth go. "You seem to know them well! Tell them to stop!" "NO! After all you've done, I don't think so!!!!" Beth screamed. Giovanni walked out of his office, his Persian following. Persian walked over to our group. "per, persian, pe per per sian sian!" I've always hated you! "Persian, what are you doing?! You can't leave me like this!" Suddenly, alarms went off. All the Pokémon started running out of the building. Beth and I followed them. When we got outside of the building, I turned around and started doing flamethrower on TRHQ. All of the other Pokémon started helping. I stopped. I felt sick. Beth was standing there staring at me. "Oh! Growlithe, you're evolving!!!" I was glowing and I started getting bigger! I howled. It was different; my voice was deeper and richer. I started doing Dragon rage to TRHQ. It was stating to crumble. All of the Pokémon were using all of their strength. TRHQ fell to the ground, causing a ton of dirt to fly in the air. By the time the dust was gone, the blue lady, officer Jenny, was there with a whole squad of police officers. They arrested all of the Rockets and put them behind bars, where they belonged.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
All of the Pokémon owned by the Rockets were set free to live in the wild. Beth became the Pokémon master with the help of her wonderful Pokémon. Giovanni was sentenced to life in prison and his members were all set free after 3 years.  
  
How did you like it? R&R! I might write part 2 to this story, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading my story! I just wrote a story called Bugsy's journey. It's a humor fic about Bugsy's journey to kill Tracey. Sorry Tracey Lovers! Had to be done! (I teach killtraceyography you know!) 


End file.
